Comlink
A comlink was a portable device that transferred voice signals from one location to another. Description Comlinks came in numerous varieties, though most had the same central systems: a receiver, a transmitter, and a power source. Comlinks were typically small, palm-sized devices for easy transportation and concealment. They often weighed as little as 0.1kg. More advanced models featured encryption routines, frequency search controls, sound reproduction matrices, silence projectors, and built-in ports for data transmission. Some comlinks, such as those used by the Jedi and many government officials, were equipped with complex security devices that prevented unauthorized use. Comlinks were often integrated into helmets, such as those that stormtroopers wore. Without satellite amplification, a standard comlink had a range of about 50 kilometers. This range was decreased drastically in dense urban zones due to the presence of high levels of electromagnetic interference, though this could be circumvented by the use of wired transmission networks. Range and signal strength against interference was primarily dependent upon the power source; correspondingly, comlinks with higher levels of available energy, such as military and vehicle-mounted models, had much longer ranges and less interruption than hand-held civilian models. Between 12 BBY to 8 ABY, comlinks with standard security enhancements cost 200 credits. Comlinks were also used aboard starships, mainly for short-range communications such as landing/departure clearances and formation commands. For longer-range communications, many starships utilized subspace radios, which necessitated an even larger power supply.Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition Certain comlinks also had the ability to track other comlinks, presumably by following a transmission feed between them. Notable models *Bothawui Communications Conglomerate MultiNode communications link *Bothawui Communications Conglomerate OmniNode communications set *Cirenian Communications Model SW-95 message transceiver *Crozo Industrial Products 3-MAL personal comlink *Fabritech PAC20 visual wrist comlink *Herzfall Communications Corporation DH107 headcomm *Naboo Technologies Secure-A3 comlink *SoroSuub Corporation C1 personal comlink *SoroSuub Corporation DH77 headcomm *SoroSuub Corporation Hush-98 comlink *Subcutaneous comlink Appearances *''Scoundrel's Luck'' *''Jedi's Honor'' *''Tatooine Manhunt'' *''Strike Force: Shantipole'' *''Battle for the Golden Sun'' *''Starfall'' *''Otherspace'' *''Scavenger Hunt'' *''Riders of the Maelstrom'' *''Crisis on Cloud City'' *''Otherspace II: Invasion'' *''Black Ice'' *''The Game Chambers of Questal'' *''The Isis Coordinates'' *''Death in the Undercity'' *''Planet of the Mists'' *''Mission to Lianna'' *''The Abduction'' *''Star Wars: Empire: To the Last Man'' *''The Word for World is Death'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Star Wars: Allegiance'' *''A Valentine Story'' *''Command Decision'' *''The Paradise Detour'' *''Side Trip'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *[[Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back|''Star Wars'': The Empire Strikes Back]] *''Star Wars 45: Death Probe'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 52: To Take The Tarkin'' *''Star Wars 55: Plif!'' *''Star Wars 58: Sundown!'' *''Star Wars 59: Bazarre'' *''Star Wars 65: Golrath Never Forgets'' *[[Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|''Star Wars'': Shadows of the Empire]] *''Star Wars 71: Return to Stenos'' *''Star Wars 72: Fool's Bounty'' *''Star Wars 80: Ellie'' *''X-Wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-Wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *[[Star Wars: Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Return of the Jedi]] *''Star Wars: The Krytos Trap'' *''Star Wars: The Bacta War'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' *''X-Wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Iron Fist'' *''Star Wars: The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''A Forest Apart'' *''Crisis of Faith'' *''Star Wars: Heir to the Empire'' *''Star Wars: Dark Force Rising'' *''Star Wars: The Last Command'' *''Star Wars: Queen of the Empire'' *''Star Wars: Isard's Revenge'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Children of the Jedi'' *''X-Wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''Star Wars: Planet of Twilight'' *''Star Wars: Before the Storm'' *''Star Wars: Shield of Lies'' *''Star Wars: Ambush at Corellia'' *''Star Wars: Assault at Selonia'' *''Star Wars: Specter of the Past'' *''Star Wars: Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Survivor's Quest'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shadow Academy'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Under Siege'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' *''Star Wars: Vector Prime'' *''Star Wars: Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Star Wars: Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Star Wars: Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Star Wars: Balance Point'' *''Star Wars: Recovery'' *''Star Wars: Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Star Wars: Emissary of the Void'' *''Star Wars: Star by Star'' *''Star Wars: Dark Journey'' *''Star Wars: Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Star Wars: Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Star Wars: Destiny's Way'' *''Star Wars: Ylesia'' *''Star Wars: Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Star Wars: Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Star Wars: Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''Star Wars: The Unifying Force'' }} Notes and references See also *Headset comlink *Subspace transceiver Category:Comlinks